


Someone To Lead Me

by aidennestorm



Series: Protecting and Proud [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Roof Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: The Herald’s Rest: home to Sera, sweet cookies, and and even sweeter reassurances.
Relationships: Female Adaar & Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Sera (Dragon Age)
Series: Protecting and Proud [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176734
Kudos: 5





	Someone To Lead Me

Adaar is munching on her third sugar cookie, feet dangling and swinging over the edge of the roof, when Sera asks, “Why d’you take us out so much?”

Sera’s slender legs are propped against the outside wall of her room, back stretched across sun-warmed shingles, hair wildly splayed around her like a misshapen halo. It’s a rare moment of rest before a rough trek to Emprise du Lion, and Adaar hums idly before she takes her next bite. “What, you and Bull and Dorian? If you don’t want to…”

“Not what I said,” Sera grumbles. “I just mean… people—not _people_ people—but people like Lady Poncy Enchanter and Madame Scary Seeker would be better suited, right? Nobby nobles and arse kissing and _learning.”_

 _“Sera,”_ Adaar groans, a tangle of swallowed laughter and incredulity and growing confusion. “You know I don’t think like that.”

“Well, _I_ know,” Sera allows. “But _they_ don’t.”

She snaps a cookie in half and hurls it in the general vicinity of the great hall. Josephine is deep in discussion with a Revered Mother, Vivienne glides down the stairs on a well-dressed Orlesian arm, and Varric’s arms move emphatically as he spins a tale for an enamored crowd of onlookers. Sera’s aiming at none of them, or any one of them, or _all_ of them—and that’s precisely the problem.

“They’re not the Inquisitor,” Adaar says firmly. _“I_ am. And _I_ decide who I need with me.”

Sera glances at her upside-down and cross-eyed, looking so terribly _young_ for a moment that Adaar has a brief, fleeting fantasy of her hands around another time-bending amulet, finding and crushing every bastard who decided to hurt a _child._ She blinks away the red haze in her periphery and pokes Sera’s side. “That means _you._ The quickest, craziest, most nimble archer I’ve ever met.”

Sera makes an unintelligible noise, something between a snort and a yelp and a laugh, and jolts away from Adaar’s finger. “Drown me in squishy _feelings,_ huh?”

“Well, since you asked—”

_“Inky!”_

“—I trust you to have my back in any fight. To remind me of the little things when I lose my way. I see you face every moment with stubborn vivacity and I admire you for it. Sera, you’re one of _mine._ You know that, right?”

Silence falls for a few moments before Sera turns her head away, hiding a muffled sniff beneath the arm flung over her face. “Do now.”

“Good.” Adaar holds out the half-empty treat bag with a smile. “No one says shit about my family.”

“Yeah, yeah, made your point.” Sera finally sits up, wiping her eyes—but then she freezes in place and peeks through her fingers, eyes and voice alight with excitement. “Wait, did you talk to Bull and Dorian already? You _haven’t,_ have you? Let me tell them! I wanna see the look on Dorian’s face when he realizes you _love_ him.”

Adaar taps her chin thoughtfully. “How about you do a trial run on me first? We can’t kill him before we make him suffer in the cold, after all.”

Sera grins mischievously at her, and claims another cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DRAGON AGE DAY
> 
> (It must also be said: we are Cullen-lovers in this house AND GE should stfu and fade into obscurity. These are not mutually exclusive.)


End file.
